Les Miserables
by Morgane
Summary: Kenshin und Co als Les MiserablesCharaktere.


**Les Miserables**

AN: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Watsuki und dem Musical "Les Miserables."

Da ich fand, dass die Kenshin-Charaktere eine einmalige Besetzung für dieses Musical wären, habe ich sie alle mal zweckentfremdet, allerdings dürften auch Leser, die Les Mis nicht kennen, kein Problem haben, der Story zu folgen...wenn sie das denn überhaupt wollen

Ach ja, und für Sanos Sprache entschuldige ich mich auch schon mal im Voraus (ich konnte nicht widerstehen).

xxx

xxx

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit hinter schwedischen Gardinen, wurde Sanosuke, Straßenkämpfer aus Berufung und Gangster aus Leidenschaft, endlich die lang vermisste Freiheit zurück gegeben. Man löste seine Ketten, schenkte ihm eine Zahnbürste und tat den ganzen anderen Gebräuchen genüge, die beim Falle einer Sträflingsentlassung gesetzlich vorgeschrieben waren (die Autorin entschuldigt sich, aber sie weiß nicht allzu viel über den in Strafvollzugsanstalten herrschenden Alltag, da sie eine sehr behütete Kindheit jenseits solch düsterer Orte verbrachte...). Danach schleppte man ihm zum Vorsteher des Kittchens, Saitou Hajime mit Namen, der es sich nicht wollte nehmen lassen, seinen Lieblingssträfling noch einmal gepflegt zur Schnecke zu machen.

Saitou war ein recht eigenwilliger Gefängnisdirektor, der frei nach der Devise "Das.Böse.Sofort.Töten" verfuhr und sein Leben zudem dem Experiment geweiht hatte, durch permanentes Kettenrauchen herauszufinden, ob an den ganzen Geschichten über Lungenkrebs tatsächlich etwas dran sei. Als Sanosuke nun am heutigen Tag in Biolatschen in sein Büro schlürfte, begannen die beiden, wie immer wenn sie sich sahen, eine gepflegte Konfliktbereinigung, deren Prinzip eigentlich immer gleich ablief: Sano pöbelte ein wenig rum, woraufhin Saitou sich im Gegenzug zu einigen zynischen Bemerkungen veranlasst fühlte, deren Grundaussage es für gewöhnlich war, dass Verbrecher immer Verbrecher bleiben würden, Sano nach seiner Entlassung bestimmt bald wieder im Kittchen säße, weil er einfach der größte Idiot unter Gottes weiter Erde sei, und der Gefangenenfriseur Usui wirklich blind sein müsse. Nachdem sie also auch an diesem denkwürdigen Tag der Tradition Folge geleistet hatte, wünschte der Gangster dem Polizisten noch wutentbrannt, er solle sich doch an seiner abgefuckten Zigarette verschlucken, raffte seine sieben Sachen zusammen (ein Sprichwort, das im Falle eines völlig mittellosen Sträflings irgendwie verquer anmutet) und verließ auf schnellstem Wege das Gefängnis.

Um die Sache kurz zu fassen: Sano wanderte also einige zeitlang durch die Gegend, bekam aber aufgrund seines weißen Jogginganzugs, auf den er in seiner Gefängniszeit, um Saitou zu ärgern, groß das Wort "Böse" genäht hatte, nirgendwo Arbeit, weshalb er schließlich Hochwürden Anji, den Bischof von Digne, beklaute. Weil dieser aber trotz seiner Tränensäcke ein herzensguter Mensch war, bestand er nicht darauf, den von der Polizei wieder eingefangenen Gangster zu bestrafen, sondern schenkte ihm im Gegenteil die gestohlenen Gegenstände und oben drauf noch einen Gutschein für ein Fastfood-Restaurant. Von so viel verfuckter Güte überwältigt, beschloss Sano sein Leben von Grund auf zu ändern und ging zum Friseur. Mit dem neuen Haarstil sah er so verändert aus, dass niemand ihn mehr erkannte. Er machte unter dem Namen Albert eine steile Karriere und wurde schließlich sogar zum Bürgermeister einer süßen kleinen Stadt im Nordosten des Landes ernannt. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, wurde auch Saitou in besagte Stadt verlegt, aber da er sich aus Geiz die Haare von Usui hatte schneiden lassen und nun vier Ponysträhnen im Gesicht hängen hatte, die seine Sicht doch enorm einschränkten, erkannte auch er seinen Erzfeind nicht.

In Sanosukes Stadt lebte auch ein junges Mädchen namens Tomoe, deren größtes Handicap es war, dass sie nie lächeln konnte, wenn mal Not am Mann war, was sie des Öfteren in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten brachte. So hatte ihr Verlobter Kyosato Akira sie beispielsweise sitzen lassen, weil ihn ihre Gefühllosigkeit in seiner männlichen Eitelkeit zutiefst gekränkt hatte, weshalb sie nun alleine da saß. Na ja, die Einsamkeit dauerte nicht lange an, da einige Monate später ihre Tochter Kaoru zur Welt kam. Tomoes Versuche, die Firma "Persona" ("Es ist so einfach, sicher zu sein", führwahr) zu verklagen, schlugen alle leidlich fehl, weswegen das einzige Resultat am Ende eines nervenaufreibenden Prozesses, der nur für Stillpausen unterbrochen wurde, war, dass es kein Resultat gab und die junge Mutter gefälligst für die Anwaltskosten aufkommen müsse. Tomoe war von dieser Entwicklung der Dinge verständlicherweise nicht sehr begeistert und nahm aus lauter Frust beim Alkohol Zuflucht. Weil sie jedoch die schlechte Angewohnheit hatte, nach ein paar Gläsern Sake damit anzufangen, tieftragische Lieder über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens zu singen, hatte sie bald in allen Kneipen der Stadt Hausverbot. So stiefelte sie um ihrer Sucht Genüge zu tun eines Abends mit Kaoru mehrere Meilen zu einem Etablissement namens Aoiya weit außerhalb der Stadt. Dieser Laden gehörte einem mehr als nur eigenartigen Ehepaar namens Aoshi und Misao, die vor der Restauration mal Ninjas gewesen waren, nun aber ihr Geld als Gastwirte zu verdienen suchten. Da dieser Job nun aber der rentabelste nicht war, Aoshi aber dennoch darauf bestand, jeden Tag seinen sauteuren Lieblingstee zu trinken, versuchten die beiden neben ihrer Beschäftigung im Restaurant noch auf andere Art und Weise Zaster heranzuschaffen (und zwar durch Mord, Betrug und Diebstahl).

Als Tomoe also in der Aoiya aufkreuzte und nach dem Genuss einiger Spirituosen angefing, den Wirtsleuten gesangstechnisch ihr Leid zu schildern, witterte Misao eine gute Gelegenheit, ihr kleines Privatvermögen zu vergrößern und äußerte die Schnapsidee, sie und Aoshi könnten sich ja um Kaoru kümmern, während Tomoe auf Jobsuche ginge. Einzige Bedingung war natürlich ein saftiger Scheck jeden Monat. Da Tomoe sah, dass Misao und Aoshi selbst eine Tochter hatten, schlussfolgerte sie daraus fälschlicher Weise, dass die beiden Ahnung von Kindererziehung hätten und ging auf den Handel ein. Nach einem dank Tomoes bereits erwähnter Gefühlsärme recht kalt ausfallenden Abschied von ihrer Tochter, kehrte die junge Frau also alleine in die Stadt zurück, wo sie auch schon bald einen Job in einer von Sanosukes Fabriken bekam.

Einige Zeitlang ging dies alles ganz gut. Tomoe ging in ihrer Arbeit als Werbeplakatanmalerin voll auf und verdiente genug, um ihre Miete zu bezahlen, jeden Abend einen Heben zu gehen und den Wirtsleuten den monatlichen Scheck zu schicken, so dass alle Beteiligten (abgesehen von der bei den wahnsinnigen kriminellen Ex-Ninjas lebenden Kaoru) voll und ganz zufrieden waren. Das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf als Aoshi zu seinem Tee nun auch noch Plätzchen verlangte. Misao, die ihren so Mann abgöttisch liebte, dass sie sich für ihn zuweilen von Klippen herunterstürzte, hielt diese Bitte - so wie jede andere, die er äußerte, auch - für durchaus tragbar und begann, Tomoe mit herzzerbrechenden Briefe mit noch herzzerbrechenderer Rechschreibung zu bombadieren, in denen sie erklärte, Kaoru leide an "Grippus Schlimmus" und müsse daher unbedingt einer kostspieligen Behandlung unterzogen werden. Tomoe könne aber auch Plätzchen schicken, falls sie das Geld nicht auftreiben könne.

Wie bereits erwähnt ging es Kaoru in der Tat nicht sehr gut, aber dass dies eher an ihrer abartigen Pflegefamilie als an ihrem Immunsystem lag, dürfte auf der Hand liegen. Dass Megumi, die älteste Tochter der Wirtsleute, sie den lieben langen Tag schickanierte, Misao sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Dolchen attackierte und Aoshi, der ohnehin ziemlich wortkarg und gefühlskalt war, sie schlichtweg ignorierte, konnte sie ja gerade noch ertragen, aber dass man ihr anstatt einer Puppe ein nutzloses Bambusschwert schenkte, bereitete ihr wirklich schlaflose Nächte.

Während Kaoru also puppenlos vor sich hin vegetierte, hatte Tomoe mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen. Nachdem sie sich doch so gut in ihrer neuen Heimatsstadt eingelebt hatte, hatte nun ein Mitarbeiter der Fabrik, ein mit seinem ganzen Herzen der Transvestitenszene angehöriger Sensenliebhaber namens Kamatari, spitzbekommen, dass die neue Kollegin eine Tochter hatte und da er es wirklich volle Kanne ungerecht fand, dass er aufgrund eines göttlichen Irrtums nicht in der Lage war, Mutterfreuden zu genießen und zudem reichlich neidisch auf alles von Natur aus Weibliche war, schwärzte er Tomoe kurzerhand beim Fabrikvorsteher Shishio an. Dieser erklärte seinen Angestellten daraufhin, die Starken würden die Schwachen fressen, und warf die junge Mutter ohne Zusammenhang zu diesen Worten hinaus. Tomoe nahm das äußerlich ganz gelassen hin, war aber im Grunde ihres Herzens ziemlich verzweifelt. Wie sollte sie denn nun Geld (oder Plätzchen) für die Verpflegung ihrer kleinen Kaoru aufbringen?

Während sie also ihr Leid vor sich hinträllernd durch die Straßen zog, traf sie auf Yumi, eine hübsche Prostituierte mit grün geschminkten Lippen, die sie erstmal abzockte und dann überredete, auch ihrem Gewerbe beizutreten. Hinter Tomoes ausdrucksloser Miene fand ein kurzer, aber heftiger Kampf zwischen Schamgefühl und Not statt, den letztendlich natürlich die Not bestritt (es ist nämlich etwas schwer, sich seiner guten Erziehung zu erinnern, wenn einem der Magen in den Kniekehlen hängt...bildlich gesehen...). Ihre Karriere als Prostituierte dauerte allerdings nicht sehr lange an, da ihr emotionsloses Gesicht ihre Kunden derart auf die Palme brachte, dass einer von ihnen sie eines Tages kurzer Hand bei der Polizei anzeigte, die, wir erwähnten es bereits, unter Saitous Fuchtel stand.

Saitou nun aber war zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte ziemlich mies drauf, da Sanosuke, der wie wir uns erinnern, eine totale Charakterüberholung hinter sich hatte, in seiner Eigenschaft als Bürgermeister Albert einen auf Pazifist machte und dem Polizisten verfuckt noch mal verboten hatte, Das.Böse.Sofort.Zu.Töten. Resultat dieses Verbotes war, dass Saitou nun den lieben langen Tag auf seiner Polizeiwache herumhing und sich die Zeit mit Non-Stop-Rauchen vertrieb, während er überlegte, wo er den ordinären Slang seines neuen Chefs nuur schon einmal gehört hatte. Als Tomoe bei ihm angeschleppt wurde, sprang er also jubilierend im Zimmer herum und dankte dem Himmel, endlich mal wieder was zu tun zu haben. Kurzerhand ließ er die junge Prostituierte ins Kittchen werfen und freute sich schon auf Folter, Geständnis und Todesstrafe (eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hinter seinen Ponysträhnen mahnte zwar, bei der Gefangenen handele es sich nicht wirklich um Das.Böse., aber Saitou beschloss, das einfach zu überhören). Tomoe, die natürlich keine erkennbare Reaktion auf Saitous Verhalten zeigte, begann wieder einmal ihr übliches Lied über die Schicksalsschläge des Lebens zu singen und lockte mit ihrer, gelinde gesagt, nicht sehr melodiösen Stimme auch Sanosuke herbei, der ebenfalls im Gebäude der Stadtverwaltung arbeitete.

Sanosuke sah sofort, dass Saitou mal wieder einen gemeinen Tag hatte und erklärte ihm, er solle sich verfuckt noch mal verpissen. Daraufhin schloss er Tomoes Zelle auf und verlangte, wie es in Fachkreisen immer so schön heißt, eine Erklärung, heilige Scheiße noch mal. Tomoe räusperte sich, um ihr altbekanntes Ständchen über gestorbene Klein-Mädchen-Träume zum Besten zu geben, überlegte es sich dann aber doch noch einmal anders, da das Singen ihr in den vergangenen Jahren nichts als Ärger gebracht hatte und klärte Sano ohne melodische Untertöne über ihre Lage auf. Ihre Geschichte ließ nun den doch sehr weichen Kern des ehemaligen Straßenkämpfers zu Tage treten und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, versprach Sanosuke kurzerhand, er würde sich nun zum Teufel noch mal um sie und um die kleine Kaoru kümmern. Wie hätte er auch damit rechnen können, dass Tomoe ihm daraufhin recht herzlich danken und tot umkippen würde? Sano fluchte eine Weile und drei Tage vor sich hin, machte sich dann aber, da er halt im Grunde seines Wesens eine verflucht gute Seele hatte, zu diesem Scheiß-Wirtshaus auf, in dem dieses arme Nutte ihre Bratze verdammt noch mal zurückgelassen hatte.

Dort angekommen wurde er erst mal mit einer verdammten Dolchgarnitur beworfen, bis er der abgefuckten Wirtin dieses Saftladens, Misao, endlich begreiflich machen konnte, dass es sich bei ihm um einen potentiellen Kunden handelte, verdammt nochmal. Als sie das endlich geschnallt hatte, stellte sich die Tusse so freundlich wie es einer hyperaktiven, extrem cholerisch veranlagten Ex-Onmitsu-Kämpferin eben möglich war und bat Sano in die gute Stube. Diese war allerdings schon gerammelt voll, sah man mal von einer Ecke ab, in der ein großer, finster dreinblickender Schönling, den Misao als Obermacker des ganzen Ladens vorstellte, es sich mit einer Teekanne gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sano beschloss folglich, diesen ganzen Mist möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, Scheiße ja, und fragte Misao ohne große Vorrede, ob sie eigentlich Kinder habe.

Hatte sie. Sogar eine verflixt gutaussehene Göre, wie Sanosuke widerwillig bemerkte. Die Wirtstochter mit den langen glatten Haaren gefiel ihm eigentlich viel besser als das heulende Bündel Elend, das neben ihr auf dem Boden hockte, aber anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dieses Mädel gerade ein kitschiges Lied über Puppen sang, war sie ganz eindeutig als die Bratze der Toten zu identifizieren. Er latschte also zu ihr und versuchte ihr eine Fischgräte, auf der er gerade herumgekaut hatte, anzudrehen, woraufhin die Kleine verschreckt aufhörte zu weinen. Bevor es jedoch zu einer ersten Kontaktaufnahme kommen konnte, riss Megumi einen miesen Witz über die abartige Frisur des Neuankömmlings und brach in schrilles Gelächter aus. Sano, dem die kleine Wirtstochter immer besser gefiel, bezeichnete sie im Gegenzug als Fuchsweib, woraufhin die Kleine anfing zu heulen und von ihrer Mutter gewaltsam ins Bett geschleppt wurde.

Als Misao wieder da war, schmetterte Sano, der in der Zwischenzeit vergeblich versucht hatte, mit Aoshi ein Gespräch zu beginnen, sich dann aber mit Kaoru über ihr Leben in der Aoiya unterhalten hatte, ihr entgegen, er würde die arme kleine Bratze ganz bestimmt nicht länger in diesem verfuckten Psychopatenhaushalt lassen, sondern sie mitnehmen, Scheiße ja!

Während Aoshi daraufhin gar nichts sagte, zückte Misao schon ihre Dolche, überlegte es sich anbetracht der Fülle des Geldbeutels, den Kerl plötzlich aus seinem Jogginganzug zückte dann doch noch mal anders und sprudelte plötzlich los, WIE SEHR sie die kleine Kaoru doch liebe, dass das GOLDIGE DINGELCHEN ihr Alles sei und sie ihre PETIT CREME BRULÉE doch keinem Wildfremden anvertrauen könne. Sanosuke, der sofort begriff, worauf dieses abgefuckte Wiesel hinaus wollte, schmiss ihr kurzerhand den ganzen Geldbeutel vor die Füße, klemmte sich Kaoru unter den Arm und zog verdammt noch mal von dannen, während sich die Wirtsleute über das Geld hermachten (bzw. sich Misao über das Geld hermachte und Aoshi nur finster in die Gegend starrte).

Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Saitou endlich gecheckt hatte, wer sich unter dem Pseudonym Albert verbarg (was er der Welt dadurch kundtat, dass er stundenlange sarkastische Ansprachen hielt, die außer ihm niemand verstand und deren Grundaussage es für gewöhnlich war, dass Wölfe Wölfe blieben und das Wetter in der Hölle besser sei als in Shanghai), konnte Sano allerdings nicht in seine Stadt zurückkehren, scheiße nein, sondern ging gemeinsam mit Kaoru, die ihn, seit er ihr eine Puppe geschenkt hatte, ganz tuffig fand und "Papi" nannte, weit weit weg.

Die Jahre zogen mit fröhlichem Trallitralla ins Land. Sano und Kaoru lebten wie eine verfuckt glückliche Familie etliche Jahre zusammen und aus dem kleinen Mädchen wurde eine junge, von manchen Menschen durchaus als hübsch charakterisierte Frau, die vollkommen glücklich mit sich und dem Leben war, da holte die beiden der politische Alltag des Landes ein. Die Restauration war insgesamt gesehen ein ziemlicher Reinfall gewesen, weswegen Hiko, der narzisstischste Saketrinker aller Zeiten, beschloss, dass es an der Zeit für Veränderungen (lies: wüste Schlägereien) sei und mit seinem, seiner nicht gerade bescheidenen Meinung nach total unfähigen, Schüler Kenshin kurzerhand den Verein der "Freunde des ABC" gründete. Sie gewannen bald schon viele Anhänger, unter ihnen auch ein rotzfreches Blag namens Yahiko, der den Tick hatte, unbedingt mal Samurai werden zu wollen und Megumi, die dem Club jedoch weniger um der sozialen Gerechtigkeit Willen beitrat, sondern wegen Kenshin, der auf eine unvergleichlich niedliche Art und Weise das Wort "Oro" auszusprechen pflegte. Sie und ihre immer noch nicht sehr normalen Eltern, die ihren Wirtsjob mittlerweile an den Nagel gehängt hatten, um einer Karriere als Straßenräuber zu frönen, lebten nämlich rein zufällig eine Etage unter dem revolutionären Ex-Samurai und nachdem Kenshin das junge Mädchen von einem wahnsinnigen Drogendealer gerettet hatte, für den Megumi kurze Zeit gearbeitet hatte, nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit ihrem Held näher zu kommen.

Kenshins Herz allerdings schlug ganz für Kaoru de gozaro yo, die rein zufällig auch in Tokyo lebte, wo aus noch mehr dem Zufall entsprungenen Gründen jetzt auch Saitou arbeitete (dieser Umstand hat die Autorin schon beim Musical immer leicht irritiert). Seine Gefühle wurden leicht dadurch getrübt, dass der Patrioten zutiefst verachtende "Papi" seiner Angebeteten ihn jedes Mal mit einem riesigen Zanbato zusammenschlug, wenn er ihn sah, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich allabendlich heimlich mit Tomoes Tochter zu treffen. Mittlerin dieser täglichen Dates war Megumi, die von der derzeitgen Lage zwar nicht gerade begeistert war, aber ihren geliebten Kenshin glücklich sehen wollte und sich deshalb trotzdem auf dieses Spielchen einließ, endlos dafür betend, dass Kenshin bald einsehen würde, was für ein hoffnungsloser Fall ihre dümmliche Stiefschwester doch war. Als dies nicht der Fall war, war dem Mädchen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht nach schrillem Gelächter zumute. Nicht nur, dass sie in einer schäbigen Spelunke vor sich hinvegetieren musste, nein, jetzt bekam ausgerechnet ihre Heulsuse von Pflegeschwester den süßen Ex-Samurai ab! Kurz überkam sie die Versuchung, ein kitschiges Anti-Liebeslied zu singen, aber das war ihr dann doch zu bescheuert. Als sie nun überhaupt nicht mehr weiter wusste, begang sie den größten Fehler, den ein junges Mädchen nur begehen kann: Sie fragte ihre Mutter um Rat!

Obwohl es sich bei Misao nicht gerade um den mütterlichen Typ handelte, beschloss sie, ihrer Tochter ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen (was nicht etwa auch damit zusammen hing, dass sie echt stinkig war, weil ihre schwachköpfige Ex-Pflegetochter eine viel weiblichere Figur hatte als sie und sie zudem mal wieder die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen wollte, Geld für Aoshis Tee heranzuschaffen) und beschloss kurzerhand, Sano und Kaoru zu überfallen, auszurauben und dann zu killen. Megumi war von der Skrupellosigkeit ihrer Mutter so empört, dass sie ihre sieben Sachen zusammen packte und ihre Eltern auf Nimmerwiedersehen verließ, was Aoshi als Familienoberhaupt mit einer vielsagenden Stille kommentierte. Allerdings ließ er sich von seiner Frau letztendlich doch zu dem Überfall überreden, was den beiden in ihrer Eigenschaft als Ex-Ninjas natürlich überhaupt kein Problem bereitete. Sano und Kaoru saßen nun also schon an zwei Stühle gefesselt da und erwarteten ihr baldiges Ende, als plötzlich der von Megumi alamierte Kenshin gemeinsam mit der gesammelten Polizeimannschaft (allerdings ohne Saitou, denn der war gerade am Nudelessen) in die Bude sprang und dem Ganzen ein Ende setzte. Die Lage sah schlecht aus für das materialistisch veranlagte Ehepaar, da äußerte Aoshi plötzlich das schlagkräftige Argument, er könne nicht sterben, ehe er das Grab seiner Mutter nicht auf einen Berg mit direkter Sonneneinstrahlung verlegt habe. Da alle vollkommen buff waren, dass der notorisch finster dreinblickende Kerl tatsächlich sprechen konnte, konnte das Ehepaar entkommen (und die ihren Protagonisten natürlich vollkommen objektiv gegenüberstehende Autorin atmete erleichtert auf).

Kurz danach hatte Hiko es endlich geschafft, einen richtigen, blutigen Kampf zu organisieren. Es hieß Mann gegen Mann, Polizei gegen Zivilbevölkerung, es hieß Blut für Blut, es hieß ein wahnsinniger Spaß für unseren Saketrinker. Natürlich war auch der ganze Rest der "Freunde des ABCs" anwesend. Sogar Saitou war da, allerdings nicht, weil er seine politische Einstellung geändert hätte, sondern um die Feinde auszuspionieren. Dummerweise wurde er aber von Yahiko, der gar nicht so blöd war wie es sein gelb-grünes Outfit vermuten ließ, erkannt und an einen Laternenpfahl gebunden, so dass er hilflos mitansehen musste, wie seine Kollegen schließlich die Barikaden stürmten und Das.Böse.Ohne.Ihn.Töteten. Hiko, Yahiko und der ganze Rest des Vereins mussten dran glauben. Auch für Kenshin sah die Lage übel aus, da schmiss sich Megumi, die wie gesagt auch Mitglied der "Freunde des ABC" war, in den Lauf eines Gewehres und fing einen Schuss ab, der für den rothaarigen Rurouni bestimmt gewesen war. Sterbend gestand sie Kenshin endlich und etwas zu spät, ihre Liebe, was diesen ziemlich verstörte, de gozaro yo und dazu animierte, ein schnulziges Lied mit dem denkwürdigen Titel "Oro" zu singen. Durch sein Gekrächze erweckte er allerdings den Missmut der noch lebenden Soldaten, weswegen er mit Steinen abgeschossen und damit zur Ruhe gebracht wurde.

So fand Sano ihn dann, heilige Scheiße noch mal, und beschloss gerade sich den abgefuckten Bewusstlosen verdammt noch mal über die Schulter werfen und dann verflixt und zugenäht zu Kaoru zu bringen, als er plötzlich Saitou bemerkte, der immer noch an den verfuckten Laternenpfahl gekettet war. Da Sano nun wie bereits ausführlich dargelegt, unter seiner harten Schale einen verflucht guten Kern hatte, brachte er seinen Erzfeind nicht etwa um, Scheiße nein, sondern band ihm los und rettete ihm dadurch das verfuckte Leben! Daraufhin pöpelte er noch etwas in guter alter Sano-Manier vor sich hin, damit der verdammte Bulle ja keinen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekäme, wofür es aber leidlich zu spät war; Saitou verstand nämlich nur noch Bahnhof. Warum hatte Sanosuke ihn gerettet? War sein Leitspruch Das.Böse.Sofort.Töten. vielleicht doch nicht so das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen?? Und hatte er heute Morgen eigentlich das Licht im Badezimmer ausgemacht??? All diese unbeantworteten Fragen waren dem Polizisten einfach zuviel. Noch ein letztes Mal erklärte er, Sano sei der größte lebenden Idiot unter der Sonne und schoss sich eine Kugel in den Schädel (und niemand außer der Autorin dieser schwachsinnigen Geschichte trauerte ihm nach).

Na ja, Sano rettete Kenshin natürlich nach dieser Szene doch und ließ sogar zu, dass der abgefuckte rothaarige Rumtreiber seine kleine Kaoru heiratete. Allerdings war ihm dieses verfuckte, mehr als nur kitschige Happy End absolut zuwider, wehalb er beschloss, sich in die ewigen Jagdgründe zurückzuziehen, um dort weiter mit Saitou streiten und sich an dieses niedliche Fuchsmädel heranmachen zu können.

Was aus dem frisch getrauten Pärchen wurde, konnte die Autorin leider nicht ermitteln, da sie weder den Nerv noch sonst irgendeine Motivation hatte, ihre Kreativität mit dieser Frage zu belasten. Na ja, was da hingegen die anderen zwei überlebenden Protagonisten dieser Geschichte betrifft, Misao und Aoshi lebten natürlich glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage :-).

xxx

xxx

Bitte vergesst nicht, mir ein Feedback zu geben. Feedback ist für mich wie Schokolade! Und es macht nicht dick...


End file.
